


Day 18: Circus

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Alya and Marinette have always dreamed of being part of the circus.





	Day 18: Circus

Marinette knew that the feeling of flying through the open air was as close to heaven as she could get. The taught stretch of her muscles as she reached for the next bar, the crash of her weight and then the freedom for soaring once again. 

As children, she and Alya had always talked about joining the circus. She would perform small series of flips and jumps while Alya announced her acts, entertaining a lively- if imaginary- crowd. Beaming out to the much more real crowd below her, she held her arms high above her head as they roared. 

“And that, our revered audience, was the incredible Ladybug! For her next act she will be joined by our newest addition to the Miraculous Team- Chat Noir!”

Alya’s voice rang clear through the tent, the spotlight swiveling to the podium opposite to Marinette. Chat’s blinding smile and energetic wave caused a ripple of excitement to wash through the crowd. Marinette was glad attention was drawn off her, because she was sure the roll of her eyes would have been clear to the audience. 

The music began and Chat threw himself from the podium. Marinette knew that his elated whoop was less for show and more for the freshness- the newness of it all. She remembers her own excitement from her first shows, it was so different from practice. The crowd could read your mind, gasping and cheering as your stomach dropped and your smile grew.

That being said, Chat’s theatrics were always a little cheesy to her. Not that the audience could hear, but his flips and landing usually had matching catchphrases and puns. He grinned at her as they reached for each other, her finally taking a leap off the podium to join him. 

“Clawsome!” He shouted as they solidly gripped each others forearms. 

Ladybug couldn’t help but laugh then. Not everything was the way she and Alya had envisioned it, but the main thing stayed the same: the circus was a place for daydreamers. Audience and performer alike had a shine to their eyes, a glow in the hearts that grew together at the sight and sound of wonder. 

Turning to bow after their act, with Alya’s arm wrapped around her side and Chat’s hand in hers- she smiled, basking in their collective light.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of the Squad being part of a circus family. Alya is ring leader, Nino is tech, Adrien and Marinette are the star act with their amazing acrobatic/aerial skills.


End file.
